Network operators and service providers offer various services to their customers. For example, in today's communication networks, providing Internet Protocol (IP)-based communication sessions, such as voice, multimedia, etc., has become pervasive. In case of network failures, it is not uncommon for alternate or backup systems to exist so that loss-of-service to customers is minimized.
Carrier-side application servers (ASs) can include access lists that are used to provision access. For example, an access list may include carrier-side domain-to-customer device level mappings. Unfortunately, configuration limitations associated with the access list may limit the number of host names to which end devices may be mapped, to a single host name.
Given the above, the access list may prevent customers from benefiting from geographic redundancy. For example, carrier-side session border controllers (SBCs) are each assigned unique host names. When a communication session is redirected to an alternate or backup SBC due to a network failure or some other reason, the AS may reject the communication session due to the configuration limitations of the access list.